Konoha Vampires
by YuYoLS
Summary: She was unique, and he couldn't help but taste her. He wanted to convince himself that he wasn't in love with that cherry blossom. He wanted power more than love. He was none other than a playboy who'd get his hands dirty. She on the other hand, didn't care anymore. Betrayal, Trust, friendship, and love develops with in the story of the Konoha Vampires
1. Vampires secrets

Vampires don't exsist, or so she thought. Sakura Haruno a student who is transfering to Konoha High. She lived there for about the 10 years of her life until she moved to a different city, and now she's moving back after 6 long years.

"class." Kakashi said, "We've got a new student transferring." Kakashi said.

"Eh?" Everyone stared.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno. You may enter." Kakashi said. Pink hair was what everyone noticed. Her green hade eyes, and her curves.

"THe name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura said, "I lived here for 10 years then moved for about 6 years. And now I'm back." Sakura said.

"SAKURA?" A blonde woman said.

"Yo, Ino." Sakura smiled.

"SAKURA!" Ino hugged her, "I missed you so much!" Ino literlly cried.

"Stop crying pigggy." Sakura smiled.

"I'm sorry, its just that...I thought..." She said.

"Yeah..." Sakura smiled, "I'm alright." Sakura said.

"You are?" Ino asked, "What about your parents..." Ino asked.

"Ino and Sakura there is no time. After class!" Kakashi smiled.

"Ok." Ino smiled

"Your assigned seat Haruno, is in front of Sasuke." Kakashi said pointing to a raven haired boy.

"EH?" The girls in the class yelled, 'THATS ISN'T FAIR!" They yelled.

"It doesn't matter. There is no more seats!" Kakashi said.

'There is always a popular guy in each school' Sakura sighed walking up and sitting at her new desk. She noticed that the Sasuke boy wasn't interested in introducing himself so Sakura turned around.

"Hey!" She smiled, "My name is Sakura. Whats yours?" She asked.

"SHE DARE ASKED!" The girls were on to her. Pissed and at everycorner of the room was a aura of hate.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He stared at her. The smile on her face was discusted by Sasuke, "Don't talk to me." He sighed, "I don't like talking to annoying people." He stared away.

"Eh?" Sakura stared, "That was harsh." She turned around not effected by his comment.

'Just another fan girl. Girls these days, all the same' Sasuke smiled, 'But I'm craving blood, and it seems like...this smell is a different.' He licked his smile off his face.

"Ino!" Sakura smiled hugging her, "I'm so glad your in my class! I was so nervous!" She smiled. Sasuke then noticed that she wasn't into him as the fan girls were. He was then interested in why was that girl not anger or effected by his comment. She should be falling for him by now.

"Hey, Sasuke." A blonde spiked boy with a symbol of the Uzamaki said, "Dobe? Are you deaf?"

"What?" Sasuke asked

"Looking for snack?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Shut-up." Sasuke smiled, "Why? Are you done with yours?" He asked.

"No..." Naruto smiled "But, what do you think Ino will do?" Naruto smiled.

"What does it matter?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you are the only ones popular with the girls here." Neji said.

"Well..." Naruto smiled, "I've got a date with my vampire Hyuuga this after noon." Naruto winked, "I'll see you guys later." Naruto smiled.

"Seems like you all are interested in vampire girls." Sasuke said.

"Welll." Neji smirked, "It can't be helped." He smiled motioning for the brown bun haired girl to come.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Sakura is back." Neji smiled.

"Yeah, I'm excited." she smiled.

"Yeah, and...last time we never got the chance to tell her." Neji smiled.

"Do you think we should?" Tenten asked.

"Don't." a boy with a green outfit on said, "As I am Lee the best bloodsuckers here, I'll tell you guys dont." Lee smiled, "Unless she is one."

"She isn't." Tenten said.

"Don't tell her." Sasuke smiled, "I think I'll make her my snack."

"YOU CAN'T!" They yelled.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because she's our friend!" They yelled.

"But she's not mine." Sasuke said.

"It doesn't matter!" Tenten said, "Naruto will kill you." Sasuke stared at the Dobe talking to Sakura.

"She's bothering me though." Sasuke smiled, "She doesn't even seem to care about-"

"Yeah yeah." Ino came, "She doesn't care about how cute you are." Ino smiled, "We heard that so many times. Maybe she'll be your dream girl." Ino smiled.

"Impossible." Lee said, "If Sasuke ever had a girl like that, its...impossible to see."

"Shall we make a bet?" Sasuke smiled.

"On what?" Lee asked.

"A bet to see if she'd fall for me?" Sasuke smiled, "I bet she will."

"She wont!" Ino yelled.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, she's Sakura." Ino smiled, "Right Tenten?"

"Why does that Dobe talk to her so formal?" Sasuke asked.

"They've known each other for way too long." Ino smiled.

"Really?" Sasuke smiled walking up to them, "Dobe I thought you had a girl to catch up with?"

"Oh yeah. But I just wanted to say hi to Sakura." Naruto smiled.

"Well you can leave now." Sasuke stared at Sakura.

"Bye Naruto!" Sakura waved.

"Yeah, I'l talk to you later!" He smiled.

"Yeah." Sakura stared at Sasuke

"Oh, Uchiha." Sakura gave him a glance, "Is there something you want?" Sakura asked with a little anger.

"What? A guy can't stare at someone so beautiful?" He asked with a smirk.

"I think your blind." Sakura said, "Some thing beautiful is all over the place." Sakura said walking pass him, "Hey I-" She was cut off by Sasuke. He had grabbed her hands.

"Ah!" Sakura yelled, "PERVERT!" Sakura kicked Sasuke but Sasuke dodge.

"Wow, your karate skills are pretty great." He smiled.

"Yeah," She said with a sigh, "What do you want?" She asked..

"Is there something about me that you don't like?" He asked.

"Ah...I don't know? The thing that you called me annoying when you don't even know me?" Sakura asked, "I mean, common sense. I'm not gonna mess with you, so...don't mess with me." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh." He smiled and watch her go talk to her old friends.

'So...something about her is very...interesting.' He smiled. Later after school, Sakura had walked home.

"Are you going to follow her?" Ino asked.

"I have no intentions too." He sighed, "I'm hungry." He said.

"You should be." Ino said, "I'm going home. I need a snack so, I'll be leaving." She said.

"Yeah," He stared at the pinkned hair girl walked out of the gates of Konoha High, "I guess I got to get home as well." He soon walked home as well. Going home to his apartment he stared at the next door.

"Did someone move in?" He stared at all the junk out the door.

"Ah!" Sakura yelled, "WHY IS THERE SO MUCH JUNK!" Sakura threw them outside and hitting Sasuke in the face, He let out a groan.

"SORRY!" Sakura bowed wiping his face.

"Its fine I can do this myself." He said staring at her for awhile and let out a smirk, "So your moving in beside me?" He asked.

"Oh...its you." She gave him one of those lame stares, "Yeah." She sighed, "What do you want this time?" She asked.

"I've got dust on my face. What are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULD DO IT BY YOURSELF!" She yelled.

"Unfortuatly when I saw you my strength ran out." He leaned down to her face, "You make me-"

"Pervert." Sakura took a step back from him, "Ok...So...Uchiha, if you don't mind, can you please to being such a flirt. I have no intentions of creating a conversation with you anyways. If we could have a peace treaty and you don't bother me, I won't bother you." She smiled.

"Too bad." He entered her house, "You've already bothered me, so I must bother you." He held her wrists.

"Hey hey, Uchiha...calm down." She joked and noticing that he was serious.

"Sakura, was it?" He asked.

"What?" She stared, "Are you sick?" She touched his forehead and noticing that his skin was cold.

"What?" His face closed in to hers.

"Its best if we don't get too close to each other Uchiha, I'm sure you have your loved ones, and I have mine." She said.

"So this is a confession?" He asked with a smirk.

"I NEVER SAID I LIKED YOU!" She yelled.

"But, inside, you know you do." He smiled licking her neck. Giving the chills on her spines she tried pushing him away.

'He's strong' She thought.

"You don't know how many time I played with girls like you." He smiled staring at her in the eyes, "They all taste the same." He smiled.

"Taste?" She asked, "What? Now your telling me your going to bite me?" She asked, "I don't want my virginity to be taken by a guy like you!" She said.

"Why not?" He asked

"Because, I don't even know you!" She yelled, "This is RAPE!" She yelled.

"But you like it." His chest touched hers, and his abs closed in onto her body. The heat with in them was being pressured. She wanted it, but the denial was still there.

"Hands off!" She pushed him but he was still persistence.

"Sakura," He whispered in her ears, "I'm hungry. Very, do you want me to go bring a girl home instead? Shall I play with them?" He asked with a smirk.

"Why should I care?" She asked.

"eh? So you really aren't jealous." He said.

"I really don't care." She sighed, "Just get out of my house!" She yelled.

"So...I see, I guess I'll show you tonight, what kind of guy I am." He smiled licking her lips.

"NO!" She yelled slapping him across the face.

"What? It was just a lick." He said.

"I LOST MY FIRST KISS! NO! MY LIPS AREN'T VIRGIN ANYMORE!" She yelled, "GIVE IT BACK!" She yelled.

"Give it back?" He smiled, "Of course," he grabbed her chin gently and smiled, "With a kiss." He smiled. She slapped him again.

"Just get out." She was emotional.

"Geez." He sighed. As Sakura closed the door Sasuke stared at a girl in front of him.

"Sasuke..." She shyly smiled, "I really...really wanted to tell you...how much I love you." She smiled.

"Oh..." He smiled, "Well, come in." He greeted her into his house.

"I...really love you Sasuke-kun." She said staring at his eyes.

"I love you too." He carefully touched her neck, and then his vampire teeth sucked onto her small neck.

Mean while Sakura who cleaned her apartment she whined.

"Damn that bastard leaving his jacket here!" She stared at it, "Should I give it to him?" She asked, "What ever." She sat in her house, "Its so boring." She sighed.

"Ahhh." She heard a giggle escaped from the next door.

"Sasuke-kun...see you later." She smiled and ran away happily.

"Happens everytime." He sighed staring at the door of Sakura's.

'Whats she doing?' He thought with a smirk he decided to knock on her door.

"Coming!" She yelled happily. Opening the door she stared at the raven haired boy. His Onxy eyes piercing through her jaded green eyes.

"What? Only you." She through his jacket at him.

"Oh." He stared at it. Then back at her, "I'm still hungry. Something...something about you...just makes me crave for you blood." He entered the house and locked the doors.

"WHAT?" She yelled, "Your going to..." She was scared yet brave. She held a broom, "You want to fight Uchiha!" She yelled.

"Not really." He smiled walking closer, "Sakura, I heard you were friends with vampires." He smiled.

"Vampires?" Sakura bit her lips, "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You know! Like Ino, Naruto, and them." Sasuke smiled holding her shoulder.

"Vampire? Are you joking with me?" She asked.

"Joking? He asked leaning towards her face, "I'm a vampire." He said.

"Eh?" She stared at him, "I see." She suddenly accepted it.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"Scared?" She asked, "If Ino is a vampire, and your a vampire. Then, what is there to be afraid of?" She smiled smacking him in the arms, "Were friends then." She smiled.

"Friends?" He asked, "I don't even know you." He said.

"But, I know that your a vampire." She smiled.

"Your not scared?" He asked.

"Why should I be?" She smiled leaning towards him, "Uchiha is a vampire. Are you going to bite me?" She asked with excitment.

"Can I?" He asked dully.

"Apparently NO!" She yelled, "Who do you think I am? I'm not like other girls who'd fall for a sexy hot raven haired Uchiha!" She said.

"So you admit I'm hot?" He smiled.

"Well everyone says you are." She blushed looking away.

"Then, let me bite you." He pleaded.

"Give me a reason why?" She asked.

"Because you love me." He said.

"I don't. So thats a false reason." She said.

'Who does she think she is? I'm the one attacking, and yet she's...argueing?' Sasuke thought annoyed.

"Hey, Uchiha." She finally said, "If your really a vampire...then." She stared at him, "How long have you lived? And how did you get turned?" She asked.

"If you let me bite you, I'll answer." He said.

"I refuse." She said, "Uchiha." She stared at his eyes, "What reasons do you still have to live?" Sakura asked.

"Shut-up." He sighed, "I really don't know why you keep asking stupid questions when I'm the powerful one here." He said.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Orochimaru?" She stared at him with her innocent eyes.

"Of course." He answered noticing that she really wanted to know.

"Thank you." She finally said, "You can bite me." She said closing her eyes.

"You serious?" He asked.

"Yeah, since you answered." She said.

"Then." He lightly surrounded her against the wall. Leaning onto her neck he began to take out his vicious teeths and bit onto her small neck.

"Ouch." She held onto his hands. She tighten her grips and held onto his hand. She began to fall and he fell with her still attached to her neck. Something in her was tasteful to Sasuke. He couldn't stop with the bite. She then touched his face making him realize that that was enough.

"What did you think?" Sasuke asked.

"Thats an ugly sight of you." She was still smiling, "It hurts." She was smiling yet crying.

"Stupid girl." He carried her bridal way to his apartment and onto his bed. Waking up in the morning she realized that she was not in her apartment.

"What?" She touched her head trying to remember what had happened.

"You woken up?" He asked.

"School!" She yelled.

"No worries." He said, "Today is the weekend. Its weird that you transferred on a friday." He smiled leaning on the bed to stare at her.

"So you really are a vamire." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

"And so is Ino...and Naruto...and all of them." Sakura's eyes filled up with tears, "Why didn't they tell me?" She was hurt inside.

"What? A vampire must hide thier identities." He said looking away.

"But...they were my bestfriends since...since we were BORN!" She said.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"If they..." Sakura was crying so hard the tears kept coming, "They...they shouldn've..." She couldn't talk anymore she tried getting off the bed but lightly fell.

"You shouldn't move." Sasuke stared, "I've sucked alot of blood. You taste so good." He smiled.

"I hate you all." She finally said bitting her lips, "I was fooled."

"What are you talking about?" He asked getting closer to her on the bed.

"I was the only one..." She stared at him, "The only one...who didn't know anything." She stared at his eyes, and suddenly hugged him. her arms over his shoulders and he just stood shocked.

"Sasuke..." She cried, "Why?" She cried, "Why...would they do this?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. She pulled him away and stared at him. She was so sadden and sudddenly leaned her lips onto his. Again Sasuke was shocked to why she would do that. She was complaining about her first kiss and now, she was fully kissing him.

"Sorry." She pushed her self away calming herself down, "Sorry." She said said covering herself with his blankets.

"You know." He smiled flirtationsly, "I'd like to do more than just kiss with you." He suggested.

"Go away." She said.

"This is my house." He said.

"I don't care." She said, "Please repect my thoughts." She said.

"You know..." He sighed and pulled the blankets under him as well, "A girl should never cry alone." He hugged her. With his widen smirk he thought to himself, 'With my great act she'll give in.' Soon after that situation Sakura turned around to stare at Sasuke.

"You know..." Sakura stared at him with a smile, "Your not so bad." She said.

"I guess..." He said.

"Is there a reason why...Ino didn't tell me?" She asked.

"We vampires can't trust anyone except with in the groups. Sometimes not even with in the groups." He said.

"Then..." She stared at him moving his strand of raven hair from his face, "Uchiha Sasuke, can I trust you?" She asked with her honest eyes. He sighed and gave in.

"I guess. Its up to you." He said.

"Then, I trust you." She stared at him.

"But I don't trust you." he said.

"But you willl." She convinced him.

"Whatever." He said. She giggled and turned around shedding a few more silent tears.

* * *

I'm bored. Just wanted to try this out

Review


	2. Bed time stories

Review to Chapter 1

"Is there a reason why...Ino didn't tell me?" She asked.

"We vampires can't trust anyone except with in the groups. Sometimes not even with in the groups." He said.

"Then..." She stared at him moving his strand of raven hair from his face, "Uchiha Sasuke, can I trust you?" She asked with her honest eyes. He sighed and gave in.

"I guess. Its up to you." He said.

"Then, I trust you." She stared at him.

"But I don't trust you." he said.

"But you willl." She convinced him.

"Whatever." He said. She giggled and turned around shedding a few more silent tears.

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day at school, Sakura ignored the whole vampire gang and even Sasuke the whole day. She didn't make eye contact or even answer their calls. She would walk pass them when ever they see each other. Apparently Sasuke didn't even bother to chase her or talk to her.

"So you really did bite her." Ino sighed.

"Of course. It only took one day." Sasuke smirked.

"Evil indeed." Lee said.

"I'm worried." Naruto finally stood from the chairs. The sun was setting and they've been sitting in the class room for a while.

"Me too." Ino said.

"About what?" Neji asked.

"That Sakura thinks that we've been lying to her." Naruto finally said, "Didn't you guys hear? Every VAMPIRE heard about this." Naruto said.

"What?" Tenten asked with a sigh.

"Haruno effects." Hinata entered the door. Hinata was a new vampire who was just turned a couple of weeks ago.

"Oh, hinata. You ok?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah." She was fiercer than the girl she use to be. She had toughen up for she was now a vampire and her acts doesn't bother her that much anymore.

"What Haruno Effect?" choji asked.

"Shikamaru, be my guest." Naruto smiled.

"Huh, I was just about to sleep too!" He sat up from the desk, "Haruno Effect is just an accident. An accident that 10 years ago, Sakura's mom died in." Everyone was silent. And eyes was on Shikamaru except Ino.

"Thats why she moved." Ino added.

"Yeah, and her Dad the man of all company, lost face for he was the man who ordered her mother and her assassinated." Shikamaru said, "Thats why were all shocked that Sakura came back with a personallity like hers."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked, "Its just like a regular story with dramatics."

"Vampire involvment." Neji's hands were crossed and he leaned back with Tenten beside him.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Orochimaru." Naruto said, "Her father works for Orochimaru, and thats all we know. We don't know why they will go after Sakura's mom or her, but they want her dead."

"Why did she come back?" Sasuke asked.

"She's under a protection." Their teacher Kakashi appeared in the room.

"Your late." They said.

"Sorry, vampire kiddo's. I walked across a crying lady today." He smiled.

"Liar." Ino whispered staring out the window.

"Who's protection?" Hinata asked.

"Itachi." The rest of the vampires entered. Tsunade the principle of the school along with the assistance Shizune.

"Where is Kurenai?" Hinata asked.

"The rest of them are on a mission." Tsunade said.

"Keep the story going!" Sasuke had punched the desk making a figure.

"Stay calm Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

"Shut-up." Sasuke sighed sitting himself down.

"Apparently, Itachi had reported in to us for a reason today." Tsunade smiled, "Sakura is the key to reviving the rebirth of the Vampire's Death."

"So she's going to kill us all?" Naruto asked.

"Vampire's death is where the ultimate vampire is reborn." Hinata said, "My dad said that the first vampire families will come back."

"Why do they need her?" Sasuke asked.

"Her blood?" Naruto guessed.

"No..." Tsunade smiled, "We don't know. Anyone wants to try to get the answers from her?" Tsunade asked.

"I will." Ino smirked.

"No," Sasuke sighed, "I will since she doesn't trust you all anymore."

"How do you know?" Naruto yelled.

"She hates you all." Sasuke said.

"It doesn't matter." Hinata said, "Whether she hates us or not. She is the enemy." Hinata said.

"Ya, don't say that Hinata." Naruto smiled.

"Thats not what I meant." Hinata stared at Tsunade, "I'm saying, she works with Itachi the traitor." Hinata said, "Why did he come to tell us that Sakura is the key?"

"Why don't we ask her ourself?" Sasuke was at the door now, "She lives beside me, and besides, she's at a club right now."

"I'll come too, she needs protection." Naruto suggested.

"I can protect her myself." Sasuke sighed walked out.

"Whats up with him?" Tenten asked.

"Maybe her blood tasted too good?" Naruto smiled. Hinata took out her fist and punched his head.

"You won't ever get my blood again." She said disappearing.

"What?" Naruto disappeared as well chasing her. Vampires still has blood that they suck from and has a missing heart. They don't process from their heart but a piece of VPI(Vampires Pressure Immort)

"What." Sasuke entered a room, "I thought that there was student council today. I'm surprised you already joined this club so fast." Sasuke smiled, "Its only for people who are smart and wise." He said. She was sleeping on her desk trying to fill out every paper. He stood there staring at her and then bent down to get a closer look.

"Just a taste." He smiled moving her hair from her neck. She twitched as his lips melted on her soft skin. Automatically as a peace of his teeth presses onto her skin she slapped him.

"Ow!" She held her neck.

"So it hurts." He smiled sitting on the floor with his hands on his face trying to rubbed his cheeks. She didn't reply and stared away from him, "Are you afraid?" He asked standing up and sitting on her desk.

"Afraid of what?" She asked still turning the ther direction.

"Us?" He smiled leaning close to her, "Me." He whispered in her ears.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She asked facing him. His face so close to her, she backed off.

"What? We already kissed." He said, "Your blushing now?" He asked.

"I'm not." She said, "What do you want?" She asked.

"I want questions. You see everyone wonders whats happening since the haruno effect." He said.

"So your using me." She stared into his black deep eyes.

"Yeah, you can put it that way." He said.

"I rather have you take my blood then let me answer that." She said.

"Why are you with Itachi? Where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"I already said, I'm not answering." She was stubborn.

"Then." He digged into her neck. His Vampire teeth sucked onto her skin. She was burning and sweating.

"Kill me then." She was serious.

"Why don't you kill yourself?" He smirked releasing from his bite.

"Because..." She was tearing, "I can't." She said.

"What? No guts?" He asked letting her go and watched as she fell to the floor.

"I've already tried to." She was suddenly smiling, "573 time I tried over the last 10 years." She said.

"What?" He stared at her, " Are you a vampire?"

"NO!" She yelled.

"Then what are you?" He asked.

"The daughter of the man who killed his own wife." She stood up holding her neck. He kept staring at her.

"You know, Your more than just that." He was using force, he pushed her against the wall, "If you don't tell me anything, I'll take away your virginity." He smirked.

"YOU CAN'T!" She was terrified.

"What? Your scared. You don't care about life but your virginity?" He asked, "Your just another girl who lies." He said still pushing her against the wall as he licked her neck.

"Stop." She pushed against his hard muscular body.

"What?" He grinned at her, "Sakura, why are you so scared?" He asked. All of a sudden she gave him a hug. She pressed her body close to him.

"Is a hug enough?" She cried. Her tears dripped onto his shirt.

"I never asked for one." He denied.

"But I'll give you a hug." She released him and stared into his onxy eyes, "If you really want to take away my virginity then, kill me after." She closed her eyes tightly.

"What? I rather leave you to suffer." He said.

"Then you can't." She opened one eye.

"Tch, your nothing but a coward." He said.

"Yeah, I am." She smiled.

"Tell me." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Under one condition." She smiled, "Leave me alone and never talk to me again. Don't even look at me." She smiled.

"What's your point to these condition?" He asked.

"So that you can leave me alone." She smiled touching his arms.

"I refuse." He copied her, "So that way, I can go half way with you, instead of taking away your virginity." He grabbed her waste and pulled her closer.

"Do you like me?" She pushed him.

"LIke you?" He stared at her, "I have none likes for you. Just your blood." He said.

"Then stop acting like you do. Its annoying." She walked to the door.

"Annoying?" He smirked, "Brings back old memories doesn't it?" He stared at her back.

"Memories?" She turned around to look at him with her green bugged eyes, "You've mistaken me for someone Uchiha." She said.

"Uchiha still? You were calling me Sasuke last night, even when you were 6." He said.

"What. So you do like me." She smirked, "Because I look llike her?" She guessed with that grin.

"Totally wrong Sakura. Stop acting." He disappeared in front of her, "You like me." He argued.

"Uchiha." She stared at him, "I'm Itachi's alone. Please don't touch me." She turned around trying to open the door until he grabbed her hands and turned around. Holding her head he crushed their lips together. Her eyes widen and pushed him away with a punch.

"Whats up with you?" She yelled. Sasuke cupped his left hand onto his left cheek.

"What? Your Itachi's?" He asked still holding onto her head with his right hands. Now holding her waiste with his left hand.

"Yeah." She was honest, "So release me." She was angered.

"I'll steal whats his." He said, "Its too bad he hasn't kiss you." He said.

"He did!" She pushed him, "Its just...on the cheeks, or the forehead." She looked away bllushing.

"Well." He kissed her on the forehead and on her cheeks, "Now your mine. I'm stealing you away since he's stolen whats mine away as well." He said.

"Who? Karin?" She stared into his eyes.

"So she's a vampire now isn't she?" He asked putting his forehead on hers.

"Yeah. Maybe you should go meet her so that you'll get what was once yours again." She stated.

"Maybe I should..." He stared at her jade eyes, "But I'm interested in Sakura as of right now." He said, "You should come over tonight. If not I"ll come over." He said.

"Get lost." She said trying to pull away.

"Listen Sakura." He whispered holding her tight, "I'll mark you." He said.

"Mark?" She stared at him and then he forcfully turned her around and quickly he pulled up her shirt and stamped a vampire mark with his teeth onto her back.

"OUCH!" She held her back.

"Now your mine forever." He said, "My bride to be." He smirked.

"What?" She tried kicking him but missed, "I don't want to be your BRIDE!" She yelled with horror, "Why should I Marry a guy who will try to remarry as much as he can?" She asked.

"Lets go home." He grabbed her hands and they disappeared.

Later than night, she noticed that he was in her bed as she slept. Turning around he was staring at her.

"What do you want?" She asked simply.

"Can't you just kiss me to sleep?" He asked.

"Is that what you ask every girl?" She asked.

"Why hasn't Itachi imprinted you if your his?" Sasuke asked.

"He did." Sakura smiled, "My heart." She said. Sasuke stared with awe but hatred.

"You don't have one." He said stubbornly.

"Yes I do!" She said.

"I can't feel it beating." He said, "And a vampires senses are strong." He said.

"YOU WANT TO FEEL IT!" She yelled.

"Yes I do." He smiled.

"Never mind." She said hiding under the blanket.

"You know Sakura, I think I like you." He said.

"But I don't like you." She said.

"Your already my wife." He said, "So stick close to me." He smiled, "Just like HInata's Naruto." He said.

"So...they're together." Sakura became sadden about the fact that they've still hid so many information from Sakura.

"Yeah, just like me and you." He said.

"Uchiha." She said.

"Its Sasuke, or you can call me darling. Or hubby." He smirked.

"In your dreams." She said annoyed, "I'm going to sleep." She turned around. It was quiet for a couple of minutes until he let out a deep sigh.

"Sakura," He said, "Admitt it. You like me." He said.

"That was 10 years ago." She said, "We were six years old then." She closed her eyes.

"But you want to know why Itachi can't imprint on you?" Sasuke smirked, "I was so down then when I figured out that I've imprinted on you 10 years ago."

"Liar." She said, "Even if it was imprinted...Itachi has my heart." She said.

"He won't soon for you love me. I'll tell you a bed time story" He smiled, "Once in a life time, there will be a loved handsome raven hair with black deep was a pink haired girl who loved him." He began.

"Shut-up. That story is so old." She tried closing her ears. Apart of her wanted to hear it but she hated it.

"One day, she climbed up the ladder to their hiding spot, and told him she loved him." He said, "Isn't that how you confessed to me? By telling me bed time stories?" he asked.

"Like I said, that story is old, and deleted." She said with her eyes closed.

"And then, there was this one day," He continued, "Where she tried forgetting what really did happen." He said getting closer to her warm body, "Where a situation like this happened before." He said with his melodic voice, "She'd get close to him because she liked the way he felt. She got closer and put her arms over the boy." He had settled his hands ontop of her.

"As she did that. She tried seducing me by planting a kiss on my cheeks." He smiled giving her a kiss on her left cheek.

"I didn't SEDUCE YOU!" She turned around but as soon as she did, he gave her a warm gentle kiss on her lips. She was falling for the kiss but then pulled back.

"Uchiha, don't go telling stories to try to seduce others." She said holding her pillow.

"Wasn't that what you did to me?" He asked.

"I did. But not anymore. So we should both stop." She stared.

"I can't." He lifted his raven side bangs, "Don't you see." He had gotten on top of her, "Sakura, you don't want to hear old stories because you-" He was kissed by the pink haired. Soon, he had kissed her back. Until they had breathed for air, he smirked.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She stared, "Whats your real purpose. We all know you don't like me." She said.

"Why would I kiss you?" He asked, "Why did you kiss me?" He asked.

"Its always a one sided love. But your also, not my number one." She said.

"I will always be your number one." He said.

"Itachi is." She said. He gave her a hard kiss. She pushed him this time.

"Don't you think that, YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH TO HURT ME?" She was furious this time.

"Haven't I told you I liked you?" He asked.

"What..." She blushed but denied it, "Don't you remember that I won't fall for that again."

"I can see that." He said stroking her hair, "You really grown up." He said.

"Of course I have!" She was insulted.

"Yeah," He stared at her, "Go to sleep." He said standing up from the bed.

"Where are you going...?" She stared at him leaving.

"I'm going to my room." He said not looking back at her.

"Whats his problem? DId my words really hurt him that bad?" Sakura asked, "I don't care. His fault." Sakura layed in bed unsettled of what just happend. She couldn't get the problem that he walked out just like that.

"Does he really like me?" She asked.

"Idiot." Sasuke stood outside her doors, "How can you deny me?" He smirked.

"To think that I still love him." She sighed.

"Even after you know you love me." He smiled.

* * *

Review?

I guess it ain't good enough


	3. Old friends or New?

Review Chapter 2

"Where are you going...?" She stared at him leaving.

"I'm going to my room." He said not looking back at her.

"Whats his problem? DId my words really hurt him that bad?" Sakura asked, "I don't care. His fault." Sakura layed in bed unsettled of what just happend. She couldn't get the problem that he walked out just like that.

"Does he really like me?" She asked.

"Idiot." Sasuke stood outside her doors, "How can you deny me?" He smirked.

"To think that I still love him." She sighed.

"Even after you know you love me." He smiled.

* * *

Chapter 3

Waking up Sakura tied her medium long pink hair. Swiftly putting on her uniform she held onto the door knob.

'Could I put up this act?' Sakura thought to her self, 'I must do this.' Sakura let out a deep sigh and opened the door.

"Hello." The raven hair boy looked into the deeps of her jade eyes. She suddenly felt a beat with in her heart and backed back.

"What?" Sakura sighed, "Only you." Sakura shoved him aside.

"Sakura," Sasuke began, "I don't think you can ignore us anymore." He said.

"Why?" She asked him and kept walking.

"Because, your my wife." He smiled, "Don't forget." He held onto her shoulder, "Last night you said you loved me." He winked.

"No I didn't!" She denied.

"Yes you did." He smirked.

"Whatever!" She said trying to walk fast but he was as fast as she.

'Whats his problem trying to act like...were dating?' Sakura stared and yawned.

"what am I that boring?" He asked.

"You know Uchiha." She said, "Remember when we first met?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Does anyone knows that I've known you since little?" She asked.

"None of them knows. Why you want me to tell them?" He asked.

"No." She said, "Good. Then, if I wasn't going to this school...or maybe if you weren't. And you're with Karin, you'd probably go all crazy again wouldn't you?" She asked.

"So you heard?" He asked.

"Yeah, that you thought about killing yourself for her." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I still fell it" He said, "The pain, and the scar she left. But guess what? Weren't you always by my side?" He asked with a calming smile.

"Thats not my point." She blushed pushing him aside, "Its just..." She glanced away, "I see no reasons to why your trying to be like this. If you really want answers Sasuke." She finally said his name, "Then, why don't you just force it out of me?" She asked. The feeling when she said his name made him reminince.

"You know, the way you said my name just rolled out of your tounge." He said holdin her chin.

"Answer the question." She said not blushing.

"Eh," He smirked, "Because, If I forced you, it looks like everything will end." He said.

"Then I'll tell you." She began as they gotten closer to school, "They want me beca-" She was lost in her words when he kissed her. Pushing Sasuke aside she wiped away her lips.

"Listen to something someone's trying to tell you!" Sakura said walking ahead to school.

"Stupid girl." He smiled, "You led me on." He walked her trail to class.

"Sakura!" Naruto walked up to her, "You good? You didn't seem to well yesturday." He said.

"Ah." She said sitting down not listening to her, 'I don't have time to waste anymore.' She thought.

"Sakura, you look different." Hinata came.

"You look more different Hinata." Sakura said with a smirk that widen up.

"Your point?" She turned her face away.

"Nothing." Sakura stood up, "I need to go to the office." Sakura walked pass the gang and Sasuke. Walking towards the exit she walked out slowly.

"Any information Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"None." He grinned.

"So you failed?" Naruto laughed.

"I didn't fail." Sasuke smiled, "I've got her right on track." He said.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said, "Naruto, if you want to talk to her, talk to her. I don't think lover boy Uchiha is going to give us any information. Your her best friend right? Besides Ino...where ever she is." Shikamaru said.

"Then..." Naruto sighed, "I'm bringing Sakura tonight." Naruto said, "Any objections?" He asked.

"None." They all said except Sasuke.

"Do whatever." Sasuke said with his dark onxy eyes telling himself 'I do object'.

"Sakura Haruno isn't it?" The principle said.

"Lets get this over with Tsunade." Sakura put her feet onto her desk as she sat down.

"Ah, fiesty are we?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said, "Ask away" Sakura smirked.

"Now, we can't get off that easily can we?" Tsunade sighed, "What's the whole plan for Itachi, you, and Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked.

"Bait." Sakura said, "The key, the ultimate, the family, and the Legion." Sakura said.

"I see...then, should I kill you?" Tsunade smirked as well.

"What does it matter any ways?" Sakura stood up.

"Tsunade!" Shizune entered the conversation, "Whats the Legion?"

"Your looking at her." Sakura grinned putting her hands onto her hips and leaning, "Who would've known." The pinked hair girl stroked her pony tail.

"So what's YOUR plan?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm planning on destroying Orochimaru...and my father." Sakura said. Her fierce eyes narrowed down to Tsunade. She was being honest and true.

"Then, join Konoha's force." Tsunade said with no hesitation.

"Refuse." Sakura said, "I'd rather die, than join the army of traitors since birth." Sakura hinted the gang.

"You mean Naruto them?" The blonde crossed her arms, "Then, I'll leave it to you. What do you want from Konoha?"

"A sacrifice." Sakura said.

"So sacrifices are involved." Tsunade said.

"No pain no gain." Sakura said.

"Who do you want?" Tsunade smirked.

"Naruto." Sakura said, "What can I say?" She sighed, "I've been born to serve a purpose, and apparently, he has that gift...or more like a curse." Sakura said.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but as you know, he's implanted by Hinata." Shizune said. Tsunade motion Shizune to stop talking.

"Sakura, what kind of sacrifice are you looking for?" Tsunade stiffened up.

"I want the strongest one." Sakura said, "I want one with the blood of Kushina or Minato's. I want the vampire blood of the ultimate family." Sakura said.

"I'll let you explain to the rest of the gangs." Tsunade said, "Since, every key we have is with in the Konoha's main force." Tsunade bit her lips, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Sakura's eyes were emotionless.

"I'm sorry. Tsunade said.

"Why don't you kill me?" Sakura asked.

"Because I can't." Tsunade stood, "Sakura, don't you see? We have the ultimate team for this generations that will finally kill the king."

"Well...Tsunade." Sakura walked up, "Aren't you also a queen?"

"That was last decade, this is a new decade." Tsunade said, "Its been 400 years. Void years are going away, and new century is here. The rebirth of the Legion is here." Tsunade kept talking, "The legend holds that the Legion can take all the pain along with the power to revive. You have the Legion."

"I have the legion. There is no such thing as a person being Legion." Sakura still emotionless.

"Why are you trying to protect the Legion?" The short brown haired girl said.

"Protect?" Sakura smirked, "Their my family...how can I not protect them?"

"Last question..." Tsunade became quiet, "What is the Legion?"

"Legion..." Sakura became silent and opened her mouth, "Legion, is nothing but a world of the death world. Whether its Heaven or Hell. Its a gate to the next world." Sakura said, "Either angels, gaurdians, or devils or heroes are there. Like I said, the Ultimate."

"So you can summon..." Tsunade stated.

"Of course I can summon." Sakura said, "Why do you think I'm the proctor of the Legion?"

"Don't you even know why vampires are born?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Sakura said, "Aren't you the youngest Tsunade?" Sakura smirked.

"Sorry to interfere with the talk." Naruto opened the door, "But, it got too interesting, I have to know." Naruto was not smiling.

"Naruto..." Sakura stared finally showing emotion with her eyes wavering.

"Sakura," Naruto shut the door behind him, "What do you want from us?" He asked, "Why do you need sacrifices?" He asked.

"How long were you here?" She asked.

"Answer the QUESTION!" He was bloody red with fierce, "You do know, that if you hurt or do any thing to us with or with out physical pain, I'll kill you." Naruto said. At first Sakura was still wavering her feelings but walked up to Naruto's side and patted him on the shoulder.

"Then, Maybe I should kill you along with the others?" Sakura came to her senses that Naruto...was no longer the Naruto she knew.

"You wouldn't." He stated staring at her, "Sakura, we didn't betray you." He said, "We just thought it was best if you didn't get involve." He said.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura's eyes was turning red, "Didn't you know Naruto? Why I can hold the Legion?" Sakura stared at him. Tsunade sighed and turned away knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"The Legion, is not an Ultimate Vampire, because there is no Ultimate. Reasons to why is because I wasn't made like you." Sakura stated, "I didn't come from a stomach of a mother. I don't have a biological mother. I was found from the wind and air. Dropped from the skies. Holding onto Legion, and Legion came with in me. I'm mixed Naruto." Sakura smirked, "Half dead, and half alive. Not a human though. More like a person from another world." Sakura said.

"Are you expecting me to feel sorry for you?" He sounded pist, "Your body, eyes, and actions tells me you don't want this." He was correct. She didn't want it. She was always stuttering with all her moves hesitatting. Sakura paused with a twitch then smiled and backed off with a peaceful aura.

"You know Naruto." Sakura said, "It hurts to know, that there was someone who was so kind to me, and then, suddenly..." She paused trying to hold in her tears and making sure her voice won't change from the tearful moment, "Suddenly, the person who believed in me was the one to threaten me. You do know what your saying right Naruto?" Sakura smirked, "Because, from here on out...I'll treat you all as an enemy whether if or not I'm with in Konoha."

"Do what ever you want." His voice was low, and he bent his head down and bit his lips as she left the room.

'What? What?' Sakura thought to her self with the most emotional moments with in herself. Anger and saddness boiled within her feelings, 'Naruto! I expected a better answer for not telling me that you guys were vampires! I would've forgiven you...IDIOT!' Sakura disappeared. The whole day, they didn't see Sakura the whole day. It was getting late, and the sun was sinking. They didn't have the urge to go find Sakura.

"Why are we still waiting?" Sasuke asked, "Can't we go home already?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"Tsunade said she'll be coming." Kakashi said.

"How come those bushy brows aren't even here?" Choji asked.

"Mission." Tenten repeated.

"Naruto..." Hinata stared at Naruto who was starring down at his desk.

"Is something wrong Naruto? You've been like that since you came back from Tsunade's offie this morning?" Sasuke asked.

"No." He said laying his head down, "Nothing is wrong."

"Well at least try to look like nothing is wrong." Hinata smiled holding his hands.

"Thanks Hinata." He said.

"BOOM." Everything in there was white. The room was covered in fog.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke said.

"Sorry." Sakura's new appearance was new. Her outfit was more combat wise with a sexy attitude. Her hair was cut with one long skinnny braid and a piece of dyed or marked blonde hair.

"What happen to you?" Sasuke asked. Everyone had no words for Sakura for they were either empty, or lost of words.

"Nothing." Sakura said with her fierce eyes of hatred.

"Sakura, you may go on." Kakashi said staring at the girl. 'She's grown way too much...Sakura. Your father will be both disappointned and proud' Kakashi thought.

"Is this the main force?" Sakura asked staring at the her old friends.

"Yeah." Kakashi said.

"Where's Lee?" She asked.

"Mission." Kakashi replied.

"Isn't there some others missing?" Sakura asked, "The doggy guy, and the bug guys...?"

"They're..." Kakashi became silent.

"I see. Snaked." She said, "Tonight were getting them back." She through tools onto the desk in front of them all.

"What makes you the boss?" Naruto spoke. Everyone was surprised on how Naruto reacted.

"Naruto..." Hinata stared at her future husband.

"Haven't you tried to rescue your own comrade Naruto?" Sakura asked, "I'm surprised you lost that much sense in you since you became a vampire for about 13 years." She said.

"Shut-up." Naruto said.

"Then." Sakura tried diverting her attention from his cruel words, "Were splitting teams. Also, make sure no one gets caught. Were going to send only 3 people in. The rest of you take cover from each corner." Sakura said.

"Then," Sasuke sat ontop of a desk, "What team are we paired up to?"

"Naruto, Sasuke, and I will go in to get them out. Hinata, Choji, and Shikamaru you guys go to the left corner on the east." Sakura said, "Ino, and Kakashi to the right of west. Tenten and Neji will take the North. South is the entrance and thats where we'll be headed. Also, if we don't come back with in 10 minutes, Kakashi and Ino are the only ones allowed to enter." She smirked.

"10 minutes? Is that possible?" Tenten asked.

"Its possible." Sasuke smiled.

"Also..." Sakura added, "Make sure you are not stabbed by any medical things given. Don't breath in any gas as well." She handed them masks and gas masks.

"Anything else we need to know?" Naruto asked stubbornly mad.

"Yeah." Sakura said, "Were facing the king." Sakura said.

"Orochimaru?" Neji asked.

"Yeah..." Sakura said, "Thats why we only have 10 minutes. He can't activate anything as long as I'm there for 10 minutes. Here's the map." She through it to Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, and Kakashi.

"This is easy. So are you sure there at level zero?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Just one level below us." Sakura said.

"How do you know so much?" Ino finally said something, "I mean...we didn't tell you anything for the past years...you figured it out." Apparently Naruto hasn't told anyone that Sakura was Legion. That she was the bait and that she was going to be the killer of his death or possibly all of theirs.

"I'll explain that later. For now, were only to think of getting Kiba, and Shino out." Sakura said.

"Then..." Naruto said, "When do we start." His eyes refused to look at her.

"Starts at 11." Sakura said, "If things end up as a fail come back to hide out 14."

"Where's that?" Hinata asked.

"Underground." Kakashi replied.

"Then, Get ready." Sakura through more positions of tools onto the desk making them supply for themselves.

"I'll be up on the balcany. I'll be down at 10:50." She said disappearing.

"Whats up with her?" Neji asked.

"More like whats up with this Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"She's Legion." Naruto finally said.

"WHAT?" They all freaked. They knew the whole story and legend, and about the up coming theory.

"Legion?" Ino asked.

"So...Naruto. Do you really think Sakura will go that far to kill you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know..." Naruto was doubting her.

"What?" Sasuke smirked, "Dobe's scared of a girl?" Sasuke smiled, "What the hell happpen to you? Weren't you the one who wants you comrade close?" Sasuke grabbed his shirt, "GET OUT OF YOUR HEAD! ARE YOU DOUBTING YOUR BEST FRIEND? ARE YOU ALSO DOUBTING ME? I'M YOUR BROTHER OVER BEST FRIENDS! What has Sakura done to you yet? Weren't you the one who'd keep all of our heads on?" Sasuke punched Naruto. No one did anything just Hinata running to Naruto's aid.

"Naruto." She whispered.

"Do you think so too?" He stared at Hinata and cupped her cheeks in his hands, "I've changed haven't I?"

"Yeah, you have." She smiled, "Where is your guts?" She asked.

"I'm sorry..." He apoligized, "You've been trying to act tough for me." he said.

"Its okay." She hugged him.

"Enough with the love birds." Ino barged in with sarcasm, "What about Sakura?"

"She'll be ok." Sasuke said, "But...what else is she hiding?" Sasuke asked.

"heh." Naruto smiled, "What does it matter anymore?" Naruto side hugged Sasuke, "Lets party with Kiba them after were done!"

"Thats if you can suceed." Kakashi interfered with their happy talks.

"What? Now your doubting us?" Choji asked eating more chips.

"No. Not doubting, just...estimating the out come of these years." Kakashi said, "There will be people like the Akatsuki, and maybe powerful like Madara. Or even powerful." He said.

"Do you think Sakura has a plan behind this?" Naruto asked, "I mean for Tsunade to agree to this S-ranked mission automatically..."

"What? They're our comrades." Sasuke stared.

"Thats right." Naruto cheered up, "Lets go FULL FORCE!" Naruto smiled.

"Point A." Sakura stared at the tall building further down the city, "He's so close yet so far." Sakura stared.

"What?" A dark pink hair girl hugged Sakura, "Stop drowning yourself because of my sons reactions Sakura. You can do this!" The pretty young lady siad.

"Kushina..." Sakura sighed, "Help me." Sakura stared deep into the city.

"I'll be here. Were all here for you Legion. I'm your gaurdian." She disappeared.

"Thank you..." Sakura stood ontop of the wires, "Its time." The dark night skies filled their ways with stars.

"The stars will guide me there...but it'll disappear as we get close to the city." Sakura wiped a water droplet from her eyes.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked standing at the door.

"Yeah." She said walking to him.

"Sakura." He held her arms, "What are you planning?" He asked holding onto her with a good grip.

"You know when we reunited and you was in my house." She said, "I lost my powers then. Until I gained it back this morning...when Naruto told me something important." She stared into his eyes, "There is no friends for murderers." She said, "Uchiha, I'll kill you." She walked pass him.

"You won't. More like you can't." He hugged her back, "Because you love me. Now tell me." He said. Both of them all of a sudden remember the past where Sakura Kindly helped him by giving him a hug from the back.

"What do you want? We'll be late." She said.

"No...tell me." He said.

"I'm planning to steal an art." Sakura said.

"I see...who is he?" Sasuke asked.

"His name is Sai." She said, "Now let me go." She walked off.

"Sai..." Sasuke whispered. Reaching the gangs at the front of the school, Sakura looked ready with a good looks of full combat.

"You guys ready?" Sakura asked.

"Hell yeah." Naruto smirked, "LETS GO!" Naruto smiled, and everyone went their ways with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke still at the gate.

"You know Sakura," Naruto walked up to her, "I've been stupid."

"You've always been." Sasuke said.

"Shut-up TEME!" Naruto yelled, "But...you don't have to forgive me cause I forgive you." He walked up to her giving her a hug and a kiss on her forehead. Sasuke kicked Naruto.

"DOBE!" Sasuke yelled, "YOUR CHEATING ON HINATA!"

"I'm not." Naruto smiled. Sakura was touched. He remember what she did last to him. She knew he didn't love her, but he did it because he loved her as a great best friend. Hinata understood for Naruto already told her ahead. Sakura react or they couldn't see her reactions, but she walked fast and slightly under her breath she smiled.

"Hehehe, LETS GO!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura disappeared.

"Tch." Sasuke stared at Sakura. The jealousy was getting to him for a reason.

"Their gone." Tsunade whispered in the dark.

"Tsunade...what is your plan?" A manly voice with a sense of cluz said.

"Jiraiya...what right do you have to come back?" She asked crossing her arms in the dark.

"I wanted to check on how his daughter is doing...and of course, my grandson." He smirked. His hair was silver and it blended in with the white moon.

"Then, do me a favor...and watch over them at Point A." She said.

"Is this your doing?" He asked.

"His daughter forced me to." Tsunade said, "The thing is...I know it will be a fail." Tsunade's voice was clear with the truth. Something will happen that could cause someones death.

"You think that they're headed for the Hyuuga girl?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah..." tsunade soon sat there by herself looking at the moon, waiting for her Konoha vampire kids to come back home safe and sound, "They're still so young. Younger than we were when we went to battle."

* * *

Review? :)  
Please?


	4. Addicted to the cherry blossom's blood

Review chapter 3

"Their gone." Tsunade whispered in the dark.

"Tsunade...what is your plan?" A manly voice with a sense of cluz said.

"Jiraiya...what right do you have to come back?" She asked crossing her arms in the dark.

"I wanted to check on how his daughter is doing...and of course, my grandson." He smirked. His hair was silver and it blended in with the white moon.

"Then, do me a favor...and watch over them at Point A." She said.

"Is this your doing?" He asked.

"His daughter forced me to." Tsunade said, "The thing is...I know it will be a fail." Tsunade's voice was clear with the truth. Something will happen that could cause someones death.

"You think that they're headed for the Hyuuga girl?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah..." tsunade soon sat there by herself looking at the moon, waiting for her Konoha vampire kids to come back home safe and sound, "They're still so young. Younger than we were when we went to battle."

* * *

Chapter 4

"What time is is?" Sakura asked.

"10:58." He said staring at her. The background with the moon behind the cherry blossom girl, she looked fiesty in the night skies.

"There's no stars." Naruto stared at the night sky. Reaching his hands to the sky.

"Of course there isn't." Sasuke said, "Its too bright here."

"Whats the plan?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"I want to give the whole town a surprise with a black out." He smirked.

"Sounds good." Sakura smirked.

"Lets celebrate with cheers after this, and a kiss." Sasuke surrounded her with his arms on her shoulder.

"Stop, we don't have time for this!" She tried shoving him but as his handsome face came closer to her's she stared, "What do you want?" She asked. She noticed that he was serious.

"I'm putting my life on the line, Sakura, so, call me if you get in trouble. Me and Naruto will save the doggy and bug boys. You can go get that art boy, but if he does anything to my future wife, I'll kill him. You understand?" Sasuke said.

"Huh...llike I said, I'm no ones wife. I'm not going to die! And besides, lets all get this thing over with." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious Sakura. Just admit it." He said.

"After we get done, lets talk." She said.

"11:00!" Naruto whispered loudly. Automatically, they disappeared into the entrance quickly knocking those at the doors like an assassin. Sakura snapped a guards neck, while Sasuke sliced them with his sword as he covers their mouth. Naruto just quickly knocked them down with his fists.

"Naruto! Why're you so loud!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm not loud!" Naruto yelled.

"BOTH OF YOU HUSH!" Sakura yelled, "Were splitting!" She disappeared.

"Why is she such in a rush?" Naruto asked, "Its not even one minute yet."

"Now it is." Sasuke disappeared.

"Kakashi." Ino said, "Do you think they'll accomplish it?"

"I don't know." Kakashi said, "But, they can deal with it for 10 minutes." Kakashi said, "Besides, we have an unexpected guest." Kakashi stared at a shadow of a man.

"Yo, Kakashi. Have you read my new book?" The old man with white hair said.

"Jiraiya." Kakashi said calmly.

"Who's he?" Ino stared.

"Just an old vampire." Kakashi replied.

"Not just any old vampire." Jiraiya said smiling at Ino trying to flirt.

"He's a perv!" Ino said.

"Well, things won't go well." Jiraiya said.

"What? How do you know? are you doubting us?" Ino asked.

"Not doubting," Jiraiya said, "But it seems you guys have over estimated Orochimaru."

"What? Have you done enough research for hte past few years?" Kakashi asked.

"No, just that, Orochimaru...well no." He sighed, "Point A is not Orochimaru's hide out." He said, "Its the capital."

"He's gone that far to even making the goverment work for him?" Kakashi asked.

"He'll eploit all our indentity." Ino said.

"He won't." Jiraiya said, "Because, what he wants is a world of vampire. He only wants to destroy the world of human race."

"So why are we against him?" Ino asked, "Were vampires?"

"The thing is..." Jiraiya stared at Point A, "He doesn't want just this world, but every world he can conquer to gain all techniques of bringing people back to life. Not only...he wants the Legion. The gate to the truth."

"And Sakura has that." Ino said.

"Exactly, also, it doesn't seem that he wants it until Sakura has to open it for Naruto, or one of you. He needs all keys." Jiraiya said.

"What is the keys?" Ino asked.

"We don't know most of it." Jiraiya said, "hows it going Kakashi? How long has it been?" Jiraiya asked.

"Its been 3 minutes." Kakashi said.

"Then, I'll be heading in." Jiraiya said.

"Like that? Won't you die?" Ino asked, "What if the medical thingy hits you?"

"It can't. Apparently I'm immune." Jiraiya smirked, "I got to save those kitties Tsunade sent. She's so worried she's getting wrinkles." Jiraiya disappeared.

"Does that mean we still or don't go in?" Ino asked.

"We don't need to worry." Kakashi sat back, "Orochimaru isn't here...but Jiraiya is."

"Then we have the advantage?" Ino asked.

"Not quite...seems like something else is bothering Jiraiya here." Kakashi zoomed his eyes onto the building.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"What?" Sasuke asked calmly, "I can't find an exit, you try finding it." Sasuke said.

"I can't, its too stuffy here." Naruto breathed from the masks.

"Your wearing a mask. Its not that stuffy." Sasuke said.

"Then what are we bumping into?" Naruto said, "Why don't we just bust the floor below us open?"

"Thats a good idea!" Sasuke yelled, "NOT!" He punched Naruto, "I'll cutt it."

"Thats the same thing as my idea." Naruto said sadly, "Well, hurry and do it!" Naruto said. Sasuke began cutting the floor with his long swift sword, the hardness of the floor was easy yet hard to cut. The round circle part that he had cut fell to the ground making a loud noise.

"I'm surprise there's no alarm." Naruto said.

"Same." Sasuke jumped down, "Doofus, smell that Kiba boy off."

"I'm not that good of a smeller, but I can send alot of myself to go find him." Naruto smirked.

"Then do what ever thats good to find them! We have 6 more minutes." Sasuke sighed.

"Ruff-ruff." a bark came.

"Why is there not many people here?" Naruto asked, "And was that a bark?"

"Over here!" A voice said.

"Kiba?" Naruto yelled.

"Hurry!" His voice was desperate, "I need blood." He sounded like a dying goat.

"Where's bug boy?" Sasuke asked.

"He's passed out for a long time. About 5 months ago. We need blood!" Kiba sounded thirsty and dry.

"Whats going on?" Naruto asked, "Why isn't there noone?"

"LIGHT!" Someone yelled. All of a sudden there were many people surrounding the area. Point A was suppose to be a place of buisness from a human's point of view.

"What, there just humans?" Sasuke closed his eyes opening them with a red bloody eyes with few black specks in those reds.

"What? There just humans and yet your using your sharingan?" Naruto asked with a grin, "And wow...Kiba you look...ugly."

"Shut-up." Kiba sighed, "Don't you have any packs of blood on you?" Kiba asked.

"Here." Sasuke reached into his shirt and pulled out a hospital blood pack.

"Thanks, Blood O." Kiba drank, and gave some to Shino and his vampire dog Akamaru.

"I thought your dog was barking?" Naruto asked.

"Well, he was." Kiba smirked, "As if I'ma starve him."

"Whatever you dog lover." Sasuke smiled.

"Put your hands over your head you bloody suckers!" A police looking girl with purple hair smirked.

"Eh?" Sasuke smiled, "She's looks familiar."

"Play boy." Naruto smiled, "I can't tell whether anyone of them is a vampire or not. But I can tell that they're not on Orochimaru's."

"Your quite smart since you've turned into a vampire." Sasuke said taking out his sword, "Kiba leave the explanation later, for now, were getting out of here. We have 3 more minutes left."

"Then," Kiba smiled, "If I tell you guys that we are the only ones caged here beside the boy on the top floor, no one else is here." Kiba said.

"Sorry Kiba." Naruto smiled, "For not rescueing you earlier."

"You better be sorry Naruto." Kiba smirked, "Because, I'm so hungry."

"Then, lets go!" Sasuke said.

"Huh." Shino popped his beck, "Leaving me behind." Shino disappeared.

"After them!" The purple hair girl smirked.

"Lets go!" The mens of the police dispersed all over.

"Sai." Sakura carried him.

"Sakura, Orochimaru isn't here." Sai said, "I've already been injected."

"Its alright, I can cure you." Sakura disappeared to the last floor meeting up with Sasuke and Naruto.

"You look good." Sasuke said.

"Lets go." Sakura said

"I can carry him." Sasuke said roughly shoving Sai aside.

"Then lets." She was about to move until someone pointed a gun and touched her head.

"Don't move Legion." The purple hair girl had red eyes now.

"Konan." Sakura let out a sigh.

"You know her?" Sasuke asked.

"No...just we faught once before." Sakura smiled.

"Itachi hid you from us very well." Konan said, "Akatsuki won't sit around, of course, I'm just a spy with in the goverment. Akatsuki has a message for you." She said.

"Go ahead." Sakura smiled.

"If you don't want to see any of your friends dead." She disappeared behind Sai and Sasuke, "Then come with Akatsuki."

"More like you take your guns of these kids, and run for your life Konan." Jiraiya pointed a gun towards her as well.

"Jiraiya-sensei." Her eyes wavered and stared back with her gun still pointing at Sasuke and Sai.

"You've grown. But, I can't let Tsunade down if you killed them. Besides, Konan...you really should run. We have more than just 15 people outside." Jiraiya said, "And your the only vampire here...the Suna is here."

"Gaara them?" Naruto smirked, "Then, lets go. Thanks old man." Naruto ran out with Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino.

"Sasuke." Sakura said.

"I'm going." He disappeared.

"Get going Sakura." Jiraiya said, "This place is empty...I guess at night they do well on hiding."

"What is one of the kings doing in this place?" Sakura asked.

"What do you think Sakura?" Jiraiya smirked, "I have buisness with you." He said.

"Then..." Sakura disappeared.

"I'll do the questioning. You answer Konan." Jiraiya said, "Where is Yahiko?"

"He's dead." She replied.

"What about Naguto?" Jiraiya asked.

"He's with Akatsuki." She closed her eyes putting her guns down.

"Do you want me to rescue you guys, or are you guys serious about this?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm doing what Naguto wants," Konan said.

"Listen Konan...Yahiko is not dead." Jiraiya sighed, "Well then, I'll be going." Jiraiya disappeared.

"Were vampires..." She whispered, "He was a human. Possibility he turned into a vampire...but...I saw him dead."

"Kiba!" Hinata hugged Kiba and Akamaru.

"Looks like your doing good Hinata." Kiba smiled, "To think your his wife now. You'll make a beautiful vampire." He said.

"Ya! Kiba! Don't flirt!" Naruto held Hinata's shoulder.

"Thank you.." Hinata cried, "Thank you Naruto!" She hugged him.

"Oi...stop crying HInata." He smiled hugging her back.

"DON'T HUG IN FRONT OF ME!" Kiba splitted them, "Its a one sided love here!" He smirked, "Then, Shall we head back home?" He smiled.

"Tsuande is worried." Kakashi smiled, "Lets go." They disappeared besides Sakura and Sai along with Sasuke. Sai sucked onto her blood.

"Good?" She smiled.

"Thank you." He replied.

"Thats enough." Sasuke said.

"Tsunade wants to meet you." Sakura said.

"Then, lead me." He smiled.

"Ignoring me huh?" He asked.

"What?" Sakura asked, "I told you I'll talk to you later."

"It is later." Sasuke said.

"Lets go back first." She said disappearing.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tsunade kicked Naruto, "Took you guys too long!" She said with a smirk, "Welcome home from finishing your S-rank mission," She smiled.

"Stop worrying so much." Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah." Tsunade stared at Sai, "So this is the key to art?"

"Yes Hokage." He bent his knees. (Hokage vampires. Hopefully you guys get a good idea of this haha)

"Its a pleasure to meet the queen." He said.

"No need." Tsunade smiled, "I would like to give you a spot on the main force." She said.

"I'm honered...but Sakura..." He stared at the pink hair girl who was uneasy.

"Its alrught Sai, its your decisions. I didn't rescue you to serve me. I rescued you so that Orochimaru wouldn't have a key...besides...everything is so confusing right now." She said.

"Then I'll gladly take it." He smiled.

"But..." Kiba sighed, "We've been injected."

"Sakura." Tsunade said, "If possible...could you?" She asked.

"Yeah.." She said, "But, I'd like a room alone with them." She said.

"There is a nurse room along the hall way." She said. Sakura disappeared along with the ones injected.

"As for the main force." Tsuande said, "Do as you please with this underground 14." Tsunade smiled, "This is hide out 14, many people are in the lived room." She said.

"Then!" Naruto smirked, "LETS GO PARTY!" They ran to go party.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke?" Tsunade eyed the raven hair boy who didn't follow Naruto.

"I'd like to say something before Jiraiya one of the King reports in." Sasuke said, "I found this in one of the rooms. I thought you may need it." Sasuke handed her an envolope.

"Dan...huh." She sighed, "Your dismissed." Tsunade sighed.

"Then..." Sasuke walked off.

"GOod luck." Kakashi patted her shoulder disappearing.

"Whats with that kind of Reaction?" JIraiya finally appeared.

"Shocked...I guess." Tsunade said.

"Must be..." Jiraiya said, "He's been alive."

"I see." Tsunade sighed, "Whats the situation with Orochimaru leaving a key behind?"

"I..." Jiraiya sighed, "Have no clue."

"It doesn't make since...go check on Sakura. And also send her to the room 201. I need to question her. She seems like she knows." Tsunade sighed walking off.

"That girl, is getting too old." Jiraiya sighed, "Well, what can she do? She's filling her self with the past." Jiraiya said, "She'll be okay." Jiraiya said with a smile, "Now...also that boy Sasuke has the curse." He began walking holding something in his pocket. It was a picture of Tsunade smiling, and a picture of Tsunade, Orochimaru, the third Hokage, and him.

"This genertation, has started something that we've never got to start. They look like they're on the start to ending ours, and begining a new...huh...Third Hokage? You've always seemed to want this." Jiraiya walked the lonley road.

"Sakura!" Sasuke was in an empty room enduring an injury he had. He gritt his teeth hard hearing his clutching teeth, "Damn it, I need blood." His eyes turned red, and he walked out of Hide out 14 to a cafe filled with girls. Quickly as possible taking her to a dark alley he bit her hard.

'The heck? Why did I use Sharingan? Damn...I should've known it'll activate. Was that his damn plan?' Sasuke bit harder.

"Hah!" The girl yelled in horror. She was pained from the venomous spreads of his teeths. He was releasing the venom of his teeth. Aiming to kill her he bit back into her neck. Soon she was just a corpse. A plain, dead, with an emotional facial look corpse.

"I need her blood." He smirked, "Its too addicting." He sighed heading back to Hide out 14 for Sakura's blood.

* * *

Review?

Haha I'm begging. Please?

Thank you for the 3 reviews so far though ;)


	5. good byes

Review Chapter 4

"That girl, is getting too old." Jiraiya sighed, "Well, what can she do? She's filling her self with the past." Jiraiya said, "She'll be okay." Jiraiya said with a smile, "Now...also that boy Sasuke has the curse." He began walking holding something in his pocket. It was a picture of Tsunade smiling, and a picture of Tsunade, Orochimaru, the third Hokage, and him.

"This genertation, has started something that we've never got to start. They look like they're on the start to ending ours, and begining a new...huh...Third Hokage? You've always seemed to want this." Jiraiya walked the lonley road.

"Sakura!" Sasuke was in an empty room enduring an injury he had. He gritt his teeth hard hearing his clutching teeth, "Damn it, I need blood." His eyes turned red, and he walked out of Hide out 14 to a cafe filled with girls. Quickly as possible taking her to a dark alley he bit her hard.

'The heck? Why did I use Sharingan? Damn...I should've known it'll activate. Was that his damn plan?' Sasuke bit harder.

"Hah!" The girl yelled in horror. She was pained from the venomous spreads of his teeths. He was releasing the venom of his teeth. Aiming to kill her he bit back into her neck. Soon she was just a corpse. A plain, dead, with an emotional facial look corpse.

"I need her blood." He smirked, "Its too addicting." He sighed heading back to Hide out 14 for Sakura's blood.

* * *

Chapter 5

"You okay Sakura?" Jiraiya stared at the pale cherry blossom sitting in the seat while holding her stomach in.

"Yeah..." She smiled, "I'm just hungry." As she opened the door she saw a man with dark eyess, "What do you want, Uchiha." She stated with dark circles around her eyes.

"You must be tired." He stated.

"Oh I'm very tired," She said sarcastically.

* * *

Hey guys. This will be put on hold for awhile. I have an LAME queen show to pull.

If it doesn't suceed, I'll be back soon haha.

Time for a show down BABAY!


	6. Night proposal of the Assassin

Review Chapter 5

"You okay Sakura?" Jiraiya stared at the pale cherry blossom sitting in the seat while holding her stomach in.

"Yeah..." She smiled, "I'm just hungry." As she opened the door she saw a man with dark eyess, "What do you want, Uchiha." She stated with dark circles around her eyes.

"You must be tired." He stated.

"Oh I'm very tired," She said sarcastically.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Shall I take you home?" He smirked.

"I don't know?" She stared at him with her baggy green eyes, "I'm tired, we'll talk tomorrow," She tried walking pass him but began to faint alittle. She fell onto his arms, and he let out a small sigh.

"Huh...you could've just told me you wanted a hug." He carried her bridal way and felt the heat and warmth from her. She was sweating and breathing hard. He couldn't help but smile all the way to their apartment. As he let her down onto his bed she began opening her eyes.

"What am I doing in your room?" She asked.

"Didn't I tell you that I've already marked you?" He asked.

"You said that, but I told you that someone already marked me." She tried smiling.

"What happen? Are you really tired? Or are you acting like this so I can embrace you?" He asked holding her as she stiffly on his comfty warm bed.

"If I tell you can you get your hands off me?" She asked.

"I don't know?" He stared at her sweating, "Let me guess...as Legion, you have a gift." He sighed, "I already know about this."

"Then, you can call me unique." She smiled.

"Taking others pain away and inserting it within yourself is dangerous Sakura." He whispered in her ears, "You see...if you hurt yourself, it hurts me too." He grinned wider.

"Shut-up." She closed her eyes.

"I'll take away your pain Sakura," He said, "We'll become one." he said.

"Ha." She laugehd sarcastically, "Like you could, and let me sleep." She said.

"You want to know something Sakura?" Sasuke's nose touched hers, "Naruto is not a virgin." Sasuke smirked.

"Obviously." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Every vampire isn't one."

"Tooken by Hinata." His hands touched her back slowly going down to her butt cheeks. She felt it and twitched showing him that she didn't want it.

"Whats your point?" She hissed.

"I'm saying, thats how Naruto marked Hinata." Sasuke said.

"But you already marked me." Sakura tried proving a point.

"But I want to mark you more than just with a symbol." He flipped her pink hair away from her shining pale face.

"So now you want to take away my virginity?" She mocked him.

"Yeah." He replied, "I want to make you mine." He said.

"You can't win my heart Sasuke." She said.

"So you can talk." He said touching her lips, "You want to explain things now?" He asked.

"Why not." She sighed, "Sasuke, listen, me and you will not work out. I'm Legion, your just Sasuke the Uchiha dude." Sakura stated, "The feelings I had for you as a kid, has faded. Although there maybe some feelings left, its not big enough that I'd want to become your wife. Also," She closed her eyes, "I already have someone in mind. Its Ita-" Her lips were crushed with his. Her eyes begin to widen. She couldn't breath and a sign for telling him that she needed air was a slight push.

"Its me." He said, "You were mine to begin with long ago." He said, "Sakura...I'm so hurt. If you still love me heal me." He said with a beg.

"Like I said Sasuke. I don't love you anymore." She said.

"Then...if I hurt myself, would you save me?" He asked.

"It depends." She said.

"Then..." He stood up, "I'll cut my self. You know...a vampire can't heal. Since we are dead." He said, "But the marks will always be there. If cutting is not enough, I'll personally run away so you won't ever see me again." He said, "I won't force you. I just need to know if you love me." He said.

"Why are you trying to convince yourself that I love you?" She asked.

"Because..." He sighed, "I'm tired of being the play boy." He sat up.

"Even if I still love you, Sasuke." Her honest eyes were wavering but still with calmness, "I still love Itachi as well." Sakura said.

"Don't worry." He said, "I love you." He said, "As long as you're with me." He was weakning.

"You sound weak." Sakura stated, "Are you really Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Haha." He sighed, "I rejected you long ago, and now asking you back?" He sounded cold, "I'm hungry." He was tired of waiting for her answers, and so his eyes red as the roses. He stared at her and roughly making her his. He bit onto her neck. 'Yes,' Sasuke thought, 'This is the blood that tastes.' For along time as a vampire, all the blood he had taken was not as tasty as this one. The rest was so...plain. He wondered why she was so tastful. He couldn't stop, soon as he regain his thoughts he smirked and let go of her scrawny neck.

"Sorry Sakura." He said coldly, "No matter what, your still that petiete Sakura who always cared for me. I acknowledge that your not that weak." He smirked, "But, inside your heart," He cruely pointed to her heart, "You know that you want me too."

"Bastard." Sakura sighed, "So that was your aim after all." She let out a single tear. The cherry blossom who held out so strong was not so strong after all. Sasuke's eyes held only one thing, hatred, and some what revenge.

"This world is cruel Sakura. But as Legion,..." He laughed, "haha, I don't even understand why they'd choose you as the gaurdian." Sasuke leaned to give her a bloody kiss. After releasing for the kiss Sakura spat at him.

"Got my hopes up Sasuke." She smirked.

"If so, why couldn't you just tell me to suck it." He smiled, "I love the way you taste." He said, "You just kept refusing me, so I HAD to force myself upon you...for your blood." He was ontop of her before she knew it.

"Sometimes I wish Legion could pop up." Sakura said, "But, at a time like this, no one can save me." Sakura whispered, "Why are you trying to fool me?" Sakura smiled.

"what are you talking about?" His forhead touched hers.

"Your getting me confused." She said weakly, "At first your telling me you love me. And you were also trying to convince yourself that you love me...but now your telling me that was an act..because you wanted my blood." Sakura said.

"Yeah Sakura. Everything is always an act." He turned his head away. Getting off of the ruined cherry blossom he sat beside her.

"Liar." Sakura grinned, "You must be upset that I'm not that girl chasing you any more." Sakura said, "That proves your feelings for me are real." She said.

"Like I said Sakura, I was a playboy, now meeting you I'd like to settle down." He stated.

"You know I didn't know vampires can grow." She said.

"Of course we can." He layed beside the broken cherry blossom.

"Why?" Sakura asked, "I thought you guys are dead corpse?" She asked.

"Its a miracle." Sasuke said, "Everything is a miracle."

"You changed." She sounded sleepy.

"How?" He asked staring at her.

"Your actually falling in love." She had a small smile on her soft face. His hands was on her face rubbing her tears that came out.

"I like playing with girls." He stated.

"Playboy." She fell asleep.

Next Morning Sasuke woke up early trying to rehearse through his head on what to do.

"Uchiha?" She called out rubbing her eyes.

"What?" He stared at her, "Get dressed up, were going to be late for school." He said.

"Oh." She got ready and stared at him. 'Is he nervous?' She thought to herself.

"I'm going ahead." he said in a cold voice.

"Wait." Sakura walked beside him giving him a stare from the corner of her eyes. 'What is he trying to pull? Its obvious he likes me, but...why is he trying to deny it now when he already confessed it so many times?' She thought in her head.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" He asked.

"Because, I'm confused." She looked ahead, "First...the playboy Sasuke was playing with me. Now he found out he was really in love with me?" Sakura asked.

"Shut-up." He said. As school began everything between him and her were tensions. Sakura still acted like the tough girl around her vampire friends. Of course she hasn't forgiven them, but she played along, and they knew it as well. Alone in a room as the sun setted Naruto and Sasuke was left alone.

"Your not with her?" Naruto asked staring away from Sasuke. Sasuke who stared out the window let out a deep sigh.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Should I tell you a story?" Naruto smirked, "There was a guy, who was interested in this girl because she wasn't like any other. So he decided to play her because she use to follow him around like a pet. And now she refuses to be your pet, you began to keep playing her, and until, you realized that you've fell in love with her you tried keeping your thoughts entact, but...you don't know how much longer you can keep it together." Naruto smiled, "Why are you still trying to lie to us that you never met her before?" Naruto smiled.

"So you guys knew?" Sasuke asked, "But...I have no feelings for her DOBE." Sasuke said calmly, "Because, she's still that annoying little girl."

"You know...your getting everybody confuse." Naruto said, "Why keep making your feelings go on and off?" Naruto stated.

"You don't see Naruto." Sasuke said, "Even if I marked her, I can't have her." Sasuke said.

"Because she's a Legion." Naruto didn't ask but stated.

"Yeah, because she's a Legion." Sasuke smirked, "What does it matter? I've got another girl to pursue out there."

"Karin?" Sakura entered the conversation.

"Sakura..." Naruto stared at Sasuke and Sakura, "Shall I leave?" He giggled.

"No, stay Naruto." Sakura said, "Lets settle this playboy." Sakura said. Sasuke dragged his head to look her in the eyes. His cold eyes filled with hurt.

"What...Sasuke should just become an actress." Naruto said, "He's obviously holding back by being mean." Naruto giggled, "Don't worry...I"ll stay shut now." Naruto backed off.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"You asked me if I would save you if your hurt." Sakura said, "Of course I would." She said, "I have nothing against you." She stared at him in the eyes.

"Heh." He smirked.

"I like you and you like me." She said, "But, because I'm a legion your backing off?" Sakura asked, "Its not that I care though, I'm just asking...what is it that you really want from other than blood?" She asked.

"I may be in love with you Sakura." He began his play boy act, "But the real catch is easy." He said, "Whats your plan? Also...I want the Legion if possible." He stated.

"So your in love with me, but your scared to hurt me." Sakura said, "Thats what its all about?" Sakura laughed, "Your funny." She through her legs way high and slammed it onto the desk breaking it in half, "Now that we've settle the love issue, and were bringing on the physical issue, I'll tell you two something that will kill you two ahead of time." Sakura was serious.

"What? So you are in love with me." He flirted.

"So what if I am?" She asked, "What difference does that make?" She asked.

"Not much." He said, "Whats the whole deal with Itachi?"

"He saved me." Sakura said, "Plan?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "The only plan I have, is to kill Orochimaru. Isn't that what you guys want too?" Sakura smirked, "Settled enough?"

"Aren't you scared?" Sasuke asked, "Everything will stop if we kill you." Sasuke said, "Everything. Every pain, every problem, every war will stop if we killed you." Sasuke said.

"I'm just a rebirth of the past Sakura." Sakura said, "Didn't you know why Legion chosed me?" Sakura asked, "The void century is returning." She said, "Get ready to watch a sickening bloody battle of a new war." Sakura said turning around.

"That doesn't really answer questions." Sasuke said, "Why don't you tell Naruto what your hiding behind everything?" Sasuke smirked.

"What?" Naruto stared, "Why bring me into this fight?" Naruto sighed.

"Naruto, I still hate you." Sakura stared, "No matter what we all won't ever get along anymore. Your looking at the one who is going to kill you." She said.

"Haha, yeah.." Naruto smiled, "I know. But, you won't." He said. He stared at her widen eyes, "Because, Sakura...you love us more than anything in the world. You came back to stay with us." He smiled, "And now that your back, we must keep you."

"Idiot." Sasuke found himself smirking.

"Whatever." Sakura said, "But, don't get yourself too happy." Sakura stated.

"No one is bad." Naruto said, and the rest of the gang came in one by one, "Because, Konoha's family...Konoha's life. Konoha's will is us. What? You guys think I'm going to watch each one of us fall?" He smirked, "No...even if Sasuke became bad like he was last time, I'll make sure he gets on his feet againl. If Sakura tried killing any of us, I'll protect them with out any harm on us, because we know Sakura doesn't want to destroy her home. We are your home Sakura." He smiled reaching out a hand to her. Inside she was tearing. She just stared at him like he was stupid.

"Sakura." Ino hugged her, "I've missed you so much." She smiled. Ino said that even though she's seen Sakura for the past few days.

"SAKURA!" Lee hugged her with tears.

"What!?" She punched him, "Get off of me!" She felt emotions running her over. Soon tears fell. Sasuke couldn't help but walk up to her and hug the helpless girl. Although the aura was just jacked up moments ago, Naruto felt that this conversation needed to end the best it could. Even though they don't know what the future holds, they do know where home is. As for Sakura and Sasuke, they both know exactly what love is. Even if there are individual love with in the gang, they know that a love greater than a family filled with love that they both yearned for was what they wanted. Celebrating Sakura's welcome home day they all celebrate. As everyone passed out Sasuke and Sakura was left up.

"So, are you still acting?" Sakura sat behind him leaning on him. Sitting in the night sky outside the school balcany, Some part of her wanted to kill him so bad, but the other part was scared and wanted his caring.

"I love you Sakura." He stated, "But us...it won't happen." He said stating the truth, "So...you must be my wife as long as you could."

"Yeah then...I'll be your partner." She sighed, "your little pet." She smiled, "I'll make my oath so you must hear," She smiled, "Dear Sasuke." She began reaching her hand for his, she turned around. Holding his hands she smiled, "I strong Legion Sakura, will become the other half of Sasuke, and love him with all my heart. I will become his pet, his wife, his lover, and his only. I'll do whatever he wish. I..." She was basically telling him that her life was his now. He can order her to do whatever.

"I..." She was smiling, "I'll be your sacrificer." She said, "Until death do us part Sasuke, I'll do anything I can for you." She was crying inside for she knew what this oath meant.

"Shut-up." He sighed holding her hands tightly, "I don't need an oath to tell me that your mine." He said kissing her. He embraced her around the night starry skies.

"With that kind of oath, your mine now." He smirked, "But let me give you the first order." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Sakura, you..." He began. He knew what the oath meant. He knew that she was only willing to become his because she wanted to protect her family. She became his so that he could order her to disappear when the time was right. He knew that he needed to do this to keep what they both love most. They love this family that Konoha has given them.

"Yeah?" She said with a cracked voice. She was breaking still.

"You.." he sighed, "Do you really thinnk that if you became my wife that I'd let you kill yourself so that you won't have to kill any of us?"

"What.." She leaked from her eyes, "So you knew that too?" She broke.

"Legion...was created to create, and destroy. Konoha is the ultimate. Legion kills only ultimates. Legion's prophecy was that your going to kill ultimates, and create a world of unknown." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, basically I'm marrying you because my husband...who shares the same feelings I do for this love treasure we both hold dearly, can order me to do anything. Because...Sasuke understands...and knows what the future holds for all of us, I'm willing to marry you. Because!" She teared, "Sasuke...wants to protect that family that LEGION HAS CREATED!" She said. He pulled her closer.

"Listen Sakura, your the one leaving people confused. Are you going to kill us or protect us?" He smirked, "Let me tell you how your going to kill us." He said, "The only way to kill us is if your going to kill yourself. The only way your can protect us is stay by ourside." He said.

"Legion...is dangerous." She said, "You don't know what it can do." She said.

"What? Look who's weak." He stared wiping her face, "I hate annoying cry babies. Stop crying." He sighed, "Listen Sakura!" He was serious, "When I tell you once, listen." He said.

"What?" She yelled, "Thats so not romantic!" She said wiping her tears.

"Haha." He smirked, "Playboys got to do what a playboy needs to do." He smiled.

"Haha, then we'll see what the future holds for the future?" She sounded doubtful.

"Yeah." he said giving her a kiss. 'The strong girl from the outside, but a weak and innocent girl from the inside. She's so stupid. But, thats why I must have fallen in love with her. Thats right...because we both love that family. Because we got something to protect.' Sasuke pulled her in. 'Legion...what the hell is it? Why hasn't it made any move? And ontop of it...we're in danger no matter where we are now.' Sasuke thought to himself.

**Sakura in her head**

What am I doing? Falling for a guy like Sasuke? I still like him...but...what my aim is to protect the family! If he could just order me to go die...then I will! But because he hasnt...! What the hell? I'm going to end up killing them all! Is this what he really wants? Don't underestimate Legion...because Sasuke...it holds your weakness. Legion can summon the ones you love...and the ones that pains you the most...and the ones who has done you wrong. Don't you know how much your brother, mother, father, EVEN KARIN WANTS TO SEE YOU? What...its not like you can hear me...and its not like no one can.

I'm just another idiot. Building burdens upon others...and something to make things worse...the world of vampires...? Is just a fake story...vampires don't exsist. Real story...is none other than murderers. Haha, What am I thinking?

There is no more keys? All the keys are gathered here...everything...is ready to go. Legion will summon the first families, and Legion will rule.

**NORMAL POV**

"Sakura?" Sasuke pinched her cheeks, "Is there anything else you'd like to share with me before its too late?" He was serious. Sakura stared into his onxy eyes. As she looked deep into them, she knew what he was thinking. She knew that he was scared but she also knew that what he wanted was for her to stop being afraid and get the Kiknife away from him. She had attempted to assassin him.

"It isnt nice to try to kill your own husband when he's embracing you Sakura." He smirked and touched her silky pink hair. Her eyes were full of emptyness combined with too many emotions for anyone to understand. She was ready for anything that could happen next. She was prepared for the next level of life. Legion was ready for everything to be settled and make the world red as it could possibly be.

* * *

I'M GETTING MYSELF CONFUSED! THIS IS BAD!-_-

Oh man! Ask me questions cause...I'm confused myself. I need to clear up somethings so tell me whats up and I'll fix it.

Thanks(This is not her but I'm only continuing he story for her)

Review~ ^_^


	7. She's back

Review Chapter 6

"Sakura?" Sasuke pinched her cheeks, "Is there anything else you'd like to share with me before its too late?" He was serious. Sakura stared into his onxy eyes. As she looked deep into them, she knew what he was thinking. She knew that he was scared but she also knew that what he wanted was for her to stop being afraid and get the Kiknife away from him. She had attempted to assassin him.

"It isnt nice to try to kill your own husband when he's embracing you Sakura." He smirked and touched her silky pink hair. Her eyes were full of emptyness combined with too many emotions for anyone to understand. She was ready for anything that could happen next. She was prepared for the next level of life. Legion was ready for everything to be settled and make the world red as it could possibly be.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Sasuke." She said, "When are you going to make me yours?" She asked dropping the Kiknife that was going to kill Sasuke. She apparently just attempted to kill Sasuke and was caught.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" He smiled, "Is it because you think I'm going to kill you?" He asked.

"You won't kill me.." She stated, "But...I didn't want to kill you." She said, "Legion...is something I can't control." She said, "I will kill you when I lose it." She said.

"But when you kill me...you'll just have to revive me." He whispered in her ears.

"Why are you being such a flirt?" She suddenly asked.

"Because...there's this girl making my hormones go crazy!" He smiled looking into her green crystal eyes. Her pink hair flowed with the wind, and her rythmetic breathing was tuning him.

"You can't." She said slighlty touching his face, "Because...you haven't even made me yours yet." She smiled.

"What? If I do that..." He said, "Then...Legion takes you over." He smirked, "Because Legion is attractive to vampires." He smiled holding her, "But your mine...through spirits, and hells. Heaven, and wind. Through the toughest and best things there are in the world Sakura." He said.

"What a LIAR?" Sakura stared at him, "Whatever, I'll let you go for now." Sakura smiled, "But...what makes you think I should trust you Sasuke?" Sakura smiled.

"You should because I'm going to help you over come that problem and situation on that man who is controlling you rightnow. Who is Sakura? Tell me what does he want?" Sasuke was refering to Itachi.

"What?" Sakura stared at him, "You want to marry me because, he was involved?" Sakura stared at Sasuke, "I'm drop tired." She closed her eyes, "Sasuke...were even." Sakura said, "We both only agreed to marry...so that one day we can kill each other." Sakura said.

"Were alike." He smiled.

"You can say that again." Sakura said fainting into her dreams.

"We are...too much alike." He closed his eyes as well.

"Well..." Shikamaru said to Tsunade.

"Whats the news?" She asked.

"They're all asleep." Shikamaru sighed, "What I want to know...is what else are YOU hiding Tsunade?" Shikamaru stared at the Hokage of the vampires. His eyes pierced through hers.

"You've caught me." She let out a laugh, "You really are a minature of your father." Tsunade smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Shikamaru...but, I had to say that for the last time...even if your father has betrayed us as well." Tsunade said.

"What ever." Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah..." Tsunade sighed, "Reading my mind are you Shikamaru?" Tsuande asked confidenttly.

"I sure am." He sighed, "You and him...are idiots. I guess I'll be going now." He said standing up from his seat.

"You should wait one moment Shikamaru." Tsunade smiled, "You'll be surprised about what the situation based on Kakashi..." Tsunade's smile faded away, "The information lies there...from what you want." Tsunade looked down at her papers.

"Kakashi...huh." Shikamaru sighed, "Wasn't he involved in the case of Rins?" Shikamaru turned around to see an ANBU vampire standing beside Tsunade.

"I see.." He stared at a brown long hair girl with a full grown body of a women, "Kakashi...huh. Seems like everyone is going to betray each other in the very end." Shikamaru sighed turning away from Tsunade and the ANBU vampire girl.

"I'm leaving.' Shikamaru walked out the door, and stood a blonde haired girl with green light blueish eyes. She carried a large fan.

"You were eaves dropping?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was." She sighed, "You guys are more trouble..." She smiled, "You coming?" She asked.

"I have no choice." Shikamaru followed her.

"Rin." Tsunade said to the Anbu girl, "What do you think?"

"What should I think?" Rin asked, "I'm thank-ful to you Tsunade-sama...but I have no more interests in Kakashi." Rin said.

"Then what do you plan on doing about them 2?" Tsunade asked.

"Kakashi...and Obito? Obito is dead..." Rin smiled, "And Kakashi...gave up on me."

"Mens.." Tsunade giggled, "They're al the same." Tsunade said, "But not all will be what you said." Tsunade said, "There will be one you'll find to love."

"If...only Obito is here." She was wavering her feet. She was hesitating on what to say next instead she stayed quiet in the dark with Tsunade guiding her to what light she should enter.

* * *

Its short. But I"m done with the act so I'm back :D

Review?

Disllike? Likes?  
REVIEW!^_^ please?


End file.
